


Unwind

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Anal Sex, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Belle knows just how to help Rumpel relax after a trying day of attempting to avoid the town’s heroes. Pure PWP, enjoy!Written for the Monthly Rumbelling prompt: “Lipstick, Leather, Lubricant, Let Go”





	

**Rated:** NC-17

**Prompt:** “Lipstick, Leather, Lubricant, Let Go”

**Summary:** Belle knows just how to help Rumpel relax after a trying day of attempting to avoid the town’s heroes. Pure PWP, enjoy!

**Word Count:** 1696

**=======**

**Unwind**

Rumpel is tense. Belle can tell that as soon as he gets in from the shop, and she sighs. It’s been a very trying week, what with the arrival of the so-called Queens of Darkness in the town, and the heroes coming to Rumpel for every little problem and annoying niggle that they have with the newcomers, from Maleficent’s random firestorms across the sky to Cruella’s complete and utter disrespect for parking regulations. Rumpel has had enough, and he collapses onto the sofa with a groan, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Belle brings her hands down on his shoulders, kneading the knots there. At least the house is warded so that the rest of the townsfolk can no longer bother them when they are safe in this domain. Belle had been against using magic on the house at first, but after the first seven interruptions, she too was at the end of her tether. The Charmings can hammer on the door as much as they like, but unless there is a genuine magical emergency, Belle and Rumpel will not hear any kind of summons except from Neal or Henry. Thankfully, the rest of the town don’t seem to have cottoned on to that fact yet and they have been spared the loophole of Neal and Henry being sent every time someone needs something doing. It has been interesting, the number of times that they have opened the front door to go out and found Snow or David standing on the doorstep exclaiming that they’ve been knocking for hours. Hopefully they will get the message soon.

“I know what you need,” Belle says, squeezing Rumpel’s shoulders. He opens one eye blearily and looks up at her, and Belle just smirks, running her tongue over her lips. He opens the other eye, and Belle knows that he knows exactly what she’s talking about.

“Gods, yes,” he moans.

“I’ll get everything ready,” Belle croons softly in his ear. “You know what to do.”

Rumpel nods eagerly, and she can see the stirring beginning in his trousers just with the anticipation of what’s to come as she moves away and goes upstairs to prepare.

In the bottom drawer of their dresser, wrapped delicately in a loose cotton bag, is the key to Rumpel’s relaxation. Oh, a nice massage usually gets the knots out of his shoulders, and usually ends with them both naked and slippery and panting in the afterglow of an intense orgasm, but sometimes he needs a little bit more in order to really let go of the stress. For a man who lives by remaining in control at all times, willingly surrendering that control to another is a very liberating and relaxing experience. It took a long time for Rumpel to admit how much he likes to give Belle control, seeing it as a chink in his armour, a weakness. But now he sees it for what it truly is - a mark of how much he loves and trusts her, and Belle cherishes that love and trust that allows her to do this for him. Watching him come apart by her hand is one of the most erotic sights she has ever seen, and knowing that he trusts her is the greatest of gifts.

Belle sheds her clothes and carefully removes the harness from its cover. It’s an old thing, coming through with them from the Enchanted Forest and spending years in Rumpel’s shop on display with no-one noticing its form or true function, but now it is where it should be, in their bedroom, and it is lovingly cared for with magic. The leather straps that fasten around her hips and rub between her legs, covering her sex but leaving her buttocks bare, are worn soft with age and use, and the stitching on the tightly packed cock that stands stiff in front is beginning to show, but this is what she has always used to bring her husband pleasure in this way.

She throws on a robe and makes sure that the harness is fastened securely, the dildo standing to attention in front of her, and she adds blood red lipstick and smirks to herself in the vanity mirror. Gathering up a couple of throw pillows from their bed and grabbing the lube from the nightstand, Belle leaves the room and returns to where she left Rumpel. He’s ready for her, kneeling naked on the hearth rug, his cock almost as stiff and hard as the one she wears. The lights are low and soft, and the air in the room is warm.

Belle places the items she brought with her on the floor and stands in front of Rumpel, dropping the robe around her feet and displaying the prominent strap-on.

“Is this what you need, Rumpel?” she asks gently.

“Oh yes, Belle, yes.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“ _Please_.”

She could never deny him with that throaty voice and the untamed want in the depths of his dark eyes, pupils blown with the need of her. She kneels in front of him and kisses him thoroughly, deeply, a plundering kiss that tells him she’s taking charge for tonight, that all he has to do is relax, let go, let her take such good care of him like she always does.

For a long time they just kiss, hands wandering over bare skin and pinching nipples, then Belle breaks away and adjusts the positions of the pillows, tapping Rumpel’s hip to get him to turn over onto them. He ruts against the soft goose feathers, trying to get the right friction against his throbbing cock, but then Belle’s hands are firm on his bottom, keeping him still and parting his cheeks for her. She dribbles a long squeeze of lubricant into his crack, and she chuckles at the growl he gives when it drips down onto his balls, causing his hips to snap forward again. Belle pours more of the slippery liquid onto her hand and begins to touch him lazily, rubbing the lube around his tight, puckered entrance and over his ass, finally pressing the tip of her middle finger inside him.

“Relax, my love,” she croons to him as his hips jerk again. Head pillowed on his arms, she can nonetheless see his muscles twitching with the need for more of her touch. “You’re so tense today, so tight. Let me love you like this, sweetheart. Let me take care of you.” She bends and kisses his bottom. “Just let go.”

The first ring of muscle begins to relax and Belle eases her finger in deeper, then adds another, gradually scissoring his opening wider, massaging his perineum with her thumb.

“Oh Belle.” Rumpel’s accent is thick and slushy, as it always gets when he’s coming undone, and Belle runs her other hand down his spine, rubbing his tailbone.

“Ready for the main event, love?” she asks, bending in low and whispering in his ear.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathes. “Please, Belle. Please.”

She slides her fingers out of his asshole and squeezes more lubricant out, thoroughly greasing the leather dildo strapped between her legs. Some of liquid drips onto the carpet, but that can be cleaned up later. Belle carefully gets into position and presses the head of the cock against Rumpel’s entrance. Ever so careful, ever so slow as she pushes inside; the dildo is thicker than her fingers and she would never want to hurt him.

Rumpel keens, bucking his hips against the pillow beneath him and giving a sob of pleasure as she begins to move, rocking back and forth a little as the cock slips inside him, hitting his prostate and making him curse, his fingers curling into the pillows.

“Yes,” he groans. “Yes…”

“Let go,” Belle says softly, squeezing his ass cheeks. “Just let go, sweetheart. Let go of all the stress. I’ve got you. I won’t let you go. You’re safe here with me.”

Rumpel roars as he comes hard; Belle feels his muscles twitch beneath her hands and sees his whole body quivering with the force of his release, not just his orgasm but the final release of all the pent up tension he has been carrying around all day. His eyes are closed and there’s sweat running down his back; Belle knows that there are beads of perspiration dripping down her own sides as she slides the dildo out of his ass and unstraps it, grabbing a pillow and stretching out on the hearth rug beside her husband.

At length he looks over to her and speaks.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

“I think it was mine, actually.” Rumpel gives a weak chuckle. “Oh Belle, I feel like I could sleep for a week.”

“That was the aim.”

At length he rolls over onto his side to face her, uncaring of the sticky white mess splattered over his abdomen and the pillows, and he slides a hand down her side, pulling her in close to capture her lips and draping her leg over his hips

“I don’t see why I should get to have all the fun, though,” he murmurs, and he punctuates his movements with kisses as his hand slips down between her legs to pet at her folds, already slick just from the delicious act of making Rumpel fall apart so thoroughly. His fingers are slow and languid, his entire form too bonelessly relaxed and spaced out to do anything with any haste, but Belle doesn’t mind, closing her eyes and just letting go, letting herself relax and melt into his lazy touches, far from the worries of the outside world. Her orgasm builds steadily and pulses through her veins, and leaves her as wonderfully sated as her husband.

They’ll have to get up eventually. The floor won’t be comfortable to spend the night on and they’ll have to clean up, if nothing else, even if they decide never to leave their warded home again and leave the perils of Storybrooke outside, frantically hammering on the door to no avail. But for now, Belle is content to lie in Rumpel’s arms, free from stress and responsibility, and feeling so very, very loved.


End file.
